Fire Dragon War
by Blood Frenzy
Summary: After Natsu lost Igneel he decided to travel trough Fiore instead of joining a guild. He became stronger, smarter and made himself enemies Other fire-Dragonslayers watch as they collide in a tournament to decide the king of fire-Dragonslayers. First fanfiction Contains Spoilers. Starts as a normal cliche story but goes trough a metarmorphosis into a twisted nightmare of wickedness
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Dragon War**

Natsu walked down the streets of Magnolia. He didn't see a city for months so he decided to explore the town before he searches for a cheap inn. He would stay for 2- 3 days in Magnolia and then leave, unless he found something Interesting, but he had to keep in mind that he was hunted.

He wore a coat that looked like it was made out of scales. The scales on the hood were small and black and red colored, the big scales on the back had a very dark red and the ones on the stomach were yellow. The rest of the scales were red, the hood covered his face and almost reached the ground.

He used his enhanced hearing to hear what the people on the streets said. He was always entertained by rumors about him causing great destruction, but he didn't hear his name! Only one name was in every rumor: Fairy tail. He knew that it was a very strong guild here in Magnolia, the strongest if you believe them. However Natsu didn't care about the strength of this guild but he was enraged! Nobody seems to know him here! He had to work off his anger somehow...

Gray walked through Magnolia, he was finally able to have some time without Juvia stalking him. He stopped as he heard someone screaming: ...Dragons iron fist! Suddenly a huge building cracked and exploded a huge cloud of dust was blown in the air. As the dust disappeared Gray saw a hooded figure standing on top of the ruins. "Hey! What the hell do you think are you doing!" he shouted at the figure and charged at the man with the hood.

The attacker shouted: "Ice make: sword" and charged at Natsu, Natsu dodged him, grabbed the back of his head and smashed his head in the ground followed by a quick, but powerful kick against his head. The attacker didn't' move anymore. "Unconscious already? Nah if I would fight fair it could have been entertaining, but fighting fair sucks! Hahahaha" he searched the unconscious body for money but couldn't find anything. On his chest he saw a guild sign "It would be troublesome if his entire guild would want to fight me, so I better bring them bag their toy." He grabbed an old man trying to escape and asked: "Hey old man look at this man's guild sign did you see it before?"

"Yes it's from Fairy tail" the old man trembled in fear and didn't dare to say no

"Where is the guild?"

"In this d-direction" the man answered.

"Thank you" and with this words he let go of the man, shouldered Gray and made his way towards Fairy tail.


	2. Fire Dragons Fight!

**Hello If you're reading this are you either so bored that you have nothing left to do, except for reading my story or you're actually enjoing it.**

 **Anyway I hope the second chapter is better than the first.**

 **I dont own Fairy tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

A few minutes later…

"Erza-san did you see Gray-sama anywhere?" A desperate blue haired water mage asked.

"Yes he walked out of the..."

The guild door slammed open and nearly broke because of the force in the kick it was opened with. "Is this Fairy tail?" A hooded man asked in a dark and rough voice.

"Yes what do you want?" Erza asked while getting in a fighting stance.

"This is yours!" Natsu said as he threw Gray who was, just a second ago hid behind him on the ground.

"Gray!"

"Is this Gray!?"

"Gray-sama!"

The entire guild, except for master Makarov and the others Members who were not there looked at the unconscious Gray who was thrown in by the hooded figure. Juvia and other guild members took him of the floor and brought him upstairs.

"Did you do this!?" Erza was enraged.

"Yes" Natsu answered dull

"Then you'll pay!" And Erza once again was in a fighting stance.

"Im not interested" Natsu said as turned around and walked out of the guild. He could see that she was stronger than the guy he knocked out but was way too tired for a real fight now. Now...

"You won't get away!"

"Try and stop me" Natsu was very angry, he brought the mage back why did they try to fight him?

Erza charged at Natsu and tried to hit him with her sword, but her sword was stopped by the cloak of the man.

"Don't try to harm me" Said Natsu, while Erza was trying to slice him with her sword, but the scales of the cloak were too strong her sword kept bouncing back.

"Why did you do this?" Said Erza as she stopped attacking and calmed down a bit.

"He attacked me! That aside I didn't hurt him seriously" I just knocked him out." He answered.

"Why did he attack you?"

"I don't know for sure but I think it's because I destroyed a building"

"What! Why?" Erza was shocked for a moment.

"I was angry" Was his answer

"You can't destroy a building just because you're angry!" Erza was enraged again.

"Yeah almost everybody says that." Said Natsu with a wide grin that was everything you could see of his face.

"You'll have to take responsibility for destroying a building and hurting a member of our guild" Erza said in a calm, but demanding tone, ready to fight if he would deny it.

"Fine, but not today we meet tomorrow here at your guild hall. I will be there in the morning."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't, but you will. Besides that if I don't want to, you can't force me." Natsu ended their discussion and walked out of the guild.

Erza almost exploded due to the pure anger, but somehow she had the strange urge to believe him. This stopped her from chasing him, and going to look after Gray who was already better.

In the meanwhile, Natsu searched an Inn and decided what he should do the next day "I could just go, but I don't think I should and she looks strong, I really want to fight her." So he walked down the streets with a gigantic grin on his face.

 **The next day…**

Erza sat on the bar, waiting for Natsu to show up. She had a small cup of tea and sipped every few seconds on it.

"Mira could you please refill?" She asked, obviously stressed.

"Of course! Geez, Erza you never drank this much tea before! This hooded man is really troubling you." Was the answer of the ever concerned bartender of Fairy tail

"I don't know why, but I actually believed him! I just realized how foolish this was."

"Maybe he used some sort of Mind control magic?" Mira guessed

"Maybe, but what catches my Interest more is his cloak. It seems extremely light and flexible but still I couldn't even scratch it! I wonder what it's made of."

"Yeah but besides that where's Gray?" Mira asked

"After he woke up he searched for the mage that beat him, but he couldn't find him and so Juvia forced him to rest. She's enjoying the sleeping-Gray way too much." Erza said a little bit concerned.

 **In the Meanwhile at Gray's bed…**

Juvia was watching Gray sleep. She gave him sleep pills so that he could rest better, but that weren't her true Intentions. Every time she tried to do something to Gray she fainted of embarrassment before she could do as she wished, with all her courage she managed to hug and cuddle with him but everything above that was too much. So she was happy with just watching him sleep and silently hoping he would say her name in his sleep.

 **Back at Fairy tail, right in front of the guild…**

"Alright Im all fired up!"

" **Bammm!"** The guild door was opened with another kick, but this time stronger than last time. The entire guild turned shocked around.

"Hahahahaha! This door of yours is always making a good entrance, and I have to admit its pretty tough too. Hahaha!"

"Erza Instantaneously stood up and appeared in front of Natsu.

"So you came"

"So I came" Natsu answered with a grin.

"Stop this!" Both turned around to see Master Makarov

"Master" Erza stopped,

"Who's this old fart?" Natsu asked

! The entire guild was shocked by this insult.

"Im the master of this guild" Makarov said angry

"Oh hello, I guess you know why I am here?"

"Yes, after I came back Erza told me everything. So you're going to take Responsibility for the damage you caused?"

"Yes. Right now!"

"What? But the Council isn't even instructed yet we first have to make it public that you destroyed the building."

"Council? Public? The hell you're talking about by taking responsibility I'm talking about fighting you!"

"What!? What do you mean?"

"You know, you revenge your defeated member defend the honor of your guild, this shit."

"This is not what I meant by taking responsibility!" Erza Interrupted

"Anyway I will fight you right here or where you want, but think twice if you want to fight me in here." Natsu had devilish and cocky smile on his face.

"Master?" Erza looked to Makarov, who was searching for a solution.

"Stop it! You will fight against Erza, but only under one condition."

"Of course which?" Natsu's voice became polite in an Instant and his smile was normal again.

"At first, if you lose you will take responsibility in the way I want, second if you win you take responsibility as you think, but not with fighting!" His voice was powerful and deep like thunder.

"Master you can't give him the chance to get away" Erza said shocked due to the decision of the Master

"It's only fair if he gets a chance, also I trust you. You are capable of beating him right?"

"Yes Master of course"

"Good old man I'm accepting your conditions, but now let's fight!"

"Fine, then everybody, follow me we have a fight settled."

And with this Natsu and Fairy tail walked to a battle court. Natsu on the right side, Erza on the left they were surrounded by the others.

"This Guy's an Idiot."

"Erza will crush him!"

"It will be over in the blink of an eye."

Things like that could be heard as they all completely trusted Erza and were sure that the stranger had no chance. Natsu heard this and had to laugh.

"Hahahahaha. Im all fired up now!"

And with this he tossed away the scale-cloak.

In front of Erza stood now a young, very muscular men with Pink spiky hair. He wore a black vest white pants and Sandales, but what caught her attention were his eyes, eyes like a … Dragon this thought just popped out in her head as she saw him.

"The Fight starts, Now!"

Erza slashed forward, trying to slice him but he dodged and punched her Sword away, she jumped backwards and said:

"You're good"

"You're too but now it's my turn. Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" He lit his fist and charged at her with incredible speed. She barely managed to block the attack and her armor had cracks all over it.

"Fire magic! No Fire Dragonslayer magic!?"

"Was that Dragonslayer magic?" Laxus asked interested.

"Interesting" Gajeel said

"Who is he?" Makarov asked.

"I think I have just the right thing to counter you. Reequip: Fire empress armor.

And with that Erza reequipped into her flame-resistant armor.

"I feel like I should warn you: this armor half's the power of your flames, it's flame-resistant."

"Flame-resistant? Come attack me and see if I care about which armor you have!"

"Fine" Erza charged at Natsu but now she was way faster.

"Fire Dragons: **Firestorm!** " Suddenly the wind in the area got extremely strong just a second later the whole wind seemed to be channeled and pushing Erza back. She barely managed to stay in the strong wind as she tried to fight against the force behind it.

"Burn!" In an Instant the whole air-tunnel lit up and Erza was completely covered by flames.

Natsu turned his back to the still blowing firestorm with Erza inside and said:

"She is really an idiot! Something that resists my flames doesn't exist!"

"Erza"

"Did he beat Erza!?"

"Master!"

Makarov was completely froze due to the shock.

"Ok old man now to our deal, I want..."

He couldn't finish as Erza appeared behind him, in her Giant-armor, she connected her fist with the upper side of his head after the first hit she continued to hit him with giant-strength and literally pummeled him into the ground.

"I win" she managed to say, before she passed out and fell to the ground in front of the crater she made.

" **No!** " A deep and angry voice came out of the crater Erza made.

" **I win** " Natsu said as he slowly walked out of the crater his face covered by bruises, but you couldn't see a hint of pain in his mimic he wore a smile from one ear two another.

"That was great! She is certainly strong, but I'm stronger!" The guild members couldn't even respond, the shock was too big, Erza, Titania the Queen of fairies lost and her opponent didn't even look like he was in danger.

"Ok old man back to the topic I think I've found a way to have fun and to take responsibility at the same time."

Makarov was too shocked to answer.

"I'll join Fairy tail."

With this Makarov snapped out of his shock.

"What!"

* * *

 **This might be the worst Cliffhanger of all time!**

 **I try to give Natsu a lot more special attacks (And to make him not too op)**

 **I'm not sure if I should use lightning Dragon mode, but he will fight Laxus.**

 **And if you wonder about Gajeel, yes hes already in Fairy tail I don't want to go trough the entire Fairy tail storyline.**

 **And if you're wondering why his desire for fights is like he has the mood swings... Yeah, really cant explain it maybe I should rewrite this part? No he's tired, thats good enough.  
**

 **chapter 3 will hopefully have an earlier release than chapter 2.**


	3. Fire Dragons ball kick!

Hello back on my Fanfiction!

I don't own Fairy tail.

I do own a almost perfect working brain and fantasy.

I hope you're all fired up!

* * *

„What?! " Asked Makarov again, his voice full of disbelief.

"Yeah, I really came to like your guild." Natsu answered.

"B-but you said you would take responsibility."

"Yes and my way to take responsibility is offering my support."

"You can't join." Makarov said intimidating"

"Oh really? Does this mean I can go through all of Fiore and tell everybody that the Fairy tail guild Master cant' hold a promise?"

"Nobody would believe you." Makarov answered nervous.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, (he put a little Lacrima out of his pocket) this recording Lacrima is a very good Evidence." Natsu said with a smirk.

"…." Makarov had to think before he could response.

"Fine you can join, but if you hurt a member I will kick you out." The guild master warned him.

"Don't worry I would never hurt a member of Fairy tail." At the time he said this you could see how guild members carried Erza to the infirmary. Makarov sweat dropped.

"Come again tomorrow In the meantime I will tell the others about you joining."

"Okay, see ya!" Natsu said as he jumped away, back to his inn.

 **In a forest, far away from Magnolia.**

Three men walked through the giant hallway of an ancient temple.

"Dammit! Who build's giant hallways like this!" Said a very muscular man with spikey black hair. He wore a black t-shirt that showed way too much cleavage blue jeans and black boots.

"Our Ancestors! Could you at least show a little bit of respect towards them?" A slender man with a black coat said. He had shoulder long silver hair an extremely handsome face and green and blue eyes. His pants were black and he had the same boots as the man.

"Pfff! Respect? As if! That's not manly." The muscular man said.

"Manly?" Asked the handsome man.

"Yeah I'm manly, you're not! Being manly is the best! But it's hard too! For example muscles like these are manly!" He said as he showed his biceps.

"Brains aren't manly huh?"

"What did you say?!"

"Silence! Both of you!" Said the man who was silent until now.

"This missions is extremely important and our future depends on it! You know what happens if we can't fulfill it" He wore a red armor with tiny dragon-like wings spreading out of the back. He had a small packet in his hands.

"Y-yes"

Both of them said nervous.

"We arrived, are you ready?" The knight asked nervous.

"Yes"

Slowly he opened the large door in front of them and walked inside there was nothing but a big couch with an Orange haired woman on it she wore a long, black dress. She seemed very angry and her eyes were red.

"We are here." The knight said.

"Finally! What did you take so long? Show it to me."

"After a long dangerous journey, countless battles and tortures we finally have your: **Candy**." He opened the packet and stretched his arms out to her.

She walked up to him and looked into the packet, she suddenly freezed.

"Is everything okay?" The Handsome man asked.

She looked up, with a straight face. She looked directly into the eyes of the Knight who became nervous. Then, in an instant the packet burned without the woman even looking at it.

" ** _This is the wrong Candy!_** " She said while her eye twitched.

" ** _You were gone for 2 days! And brought the wrong Candy!_** "

"Hold on baby don't be so mad. What do you think? If you're nice I'll let you touch my epic biceps!" The muscular man said.

She stood there, for a few seconds before she kicked him in balls so hard that he was sent flying into the ceiling.

"AAaaahh! T-t-tha-that di-di-didn't hurt aaaat aaaaall." He said whilst rolling over the floor.

"Good you both are lucky today, that was pretty satisfying." She said. To the remaining two

"He never learns, Idiot!" The handsome man said as he looked to the man rolling on the floor.

"Better be grateful he does a pretty good job as a punching bag." The Knight admired.

 **In another room of the temple…**

A tall, very young looking man sat on a desk, not on his chair but on his desk. He read a letter.

"Oh Natsu did you really think hiding in Magnolia was a good Idea? He's such an Idiot! the next thing he does will be joining a guild or some shit like that hahaha. No! Even Natsu wouldn't be so dumb.

* * *

If youre confused, he doesnt know that Natsu joins Fary tail yet.

And oh boy, that was one hell of a ball kick!

If you like the new characters, thats good for you more are coming.(Chapters and Characters(New characters))


	4. Fire Dragons promise!

Here is the Pomise of the Fire Dragon.

* * *

In Fiore is, surrounded by a big and dark forest a small Village known for its strong magicians.

However this Village is currently being completely annihilated by Acnologia the Black Dragon of destruction, standing on a Mountain and watching the scene is a man known as the strongest of all dark mages: Zeref.

"Acnologia became quite nervous since the wings spread, well my magic is boiling too. I want Natsu to kill me, but I think I have to wait until the Dragonslayer King is chosen. Natsu I hope Acnologia gives you chance."

Natsu stood in front of the guild door stretching and warming up so that he could kick it open he already took of his coat and folded it into a scarf. In the guild the tension in the air was almost physical as everyone stared at the door waiting for the stranger to come in, especially Gray as he had some business with the new member.

" **Bam!** The door swung open and in the doorframe stood a smiling Natsu, very happy because of his entrance.

"Hello guys!"

The guild responded with a barrage of glairs and dark looks Gray even tried to run up to him but was stopped by Erza.

"Hello… I forgot it yesterday but before you join, whats your name?" The Master asked.

"Oh! I didn't tell you? My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"I see, also you have to swear that you won't bring harm to Fairy tail."

"Yes I already said that yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yes yes but you have to swear it."

Natsu thought for a second before he suddenly became enraged.

" **Are you saying that I have to do the Kasai chikai?** (That's Japanese for fire oath.)

Makarov was dumbfounded, he didn't know what the Dragoslayer meant.

"N-No you just have to swear it." A few of the guild members were scared but most of them looked like they were ready to step in everytime.

" **Yes of course,** sorry for my reaction, my experiences with oaths aren't very good." Natsu said while shaking his head.

"Well are you ready?"

"Yes"

"I, Natsu Dragneel declare, here and now that I will refuse to harm or betray Fairy tail in any way. Is that enough?"

"Yes Natsu that should be enough, Mira?" Makarov called for Fairy tails bartender.

Mirajane stepped out of the crowd she held a stamp in her Hand and seemed to be the only one, besides Natsu who smiled.

"Where do you want your guild mark and in which colour?" Mira asked Natsu

"On my right arm and in read please."

Mira put the guild mark on Natsu's arm and stepped back.

"Ok old man I'm now an official member right?"

"Yes you are now a member of Fairy tail"

"Okay great can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Why exactly is everyone standing back like I'm poisonous? I don't know if it's just me but I would celebrate every new guild member, I mean the more the merrier, or not?"

The guild was shocked as Natsu spoke like he was already a guild member for Years.

Suddenly Master Makarov started laughing.

"Hahaha I'm beginning to like you Natsu, you're right that means lets party!"

As Makarov spoke this, the Tension that Natsu already knocked out was basically grabbed and thrown out of the Window as the guild members started partying. They started drinking, brawling and talking Gray used it to fight Natsu. They also asked Natsu a lot of things, why he is so strong where came from and what's his story. Only Erza stood behind and observed Natsu waiting for him to make a mistake so she can bid the Master to kick him out. In the evening Natsu left to get enough sleep.

"Okay Natsu, but please come to my office tomorrow." Makarov said.

"Sure, see ya tomorrow."

* * *

In an ancient Temple far away a young man comically fell over after reading a letter…

* * *

You don't have to worry, Natsu's background story will come in the next chapter, also as Compensation, I will Upload 2 Chapters.

I hope I see you again in the next chapter.


	5. Fire Dragons story!

Three times in a row too late...

But I can't change it, I couldn't enter my account ergo I also couldn't upload.

Tommorow I upload another chapter, or two.

Anyways, enjoy reading!

* * *

Most of the guild members were still asleep due to the long lasting party, however Natsu was one of the few that were already awake and in the guild. Erza greeted him with a bunch of glares and a threat:

"I warn you once: don't even think of betraying us or else I will make you regret it."

"Yeah sure, good luck with that." He said as he walked past her to the bar.

"Hey could you give me a coffee." He asked the Bartender

"Yeah sure Natsu" she said whilst pouring coffee into a large cup.

"There you go." She said with a smile and gave him the cup.

"Thanks also, could it be that I know you?" He asked curious.

"Mmh no I don't think so." Mira said and returned to the back of the bar to clean up some glasses.

 _"_ _She smells nervous, Interesting."_

He thought about questioning her but the master arrived before he could make a decision.

"Natsu would you follow me to my office?"

"Yeah I'm on the way."

 _"_ _I can ask her later."_

 **In the office:**

"Natsu as a guild member I would like to know more about you."

"Yes I think that's normal but something explicit or just everything?"

"Maybe you should start with the fact that you're a Dragonslayer."

"Ok then I might as well tell my whole story: I still don't know why but as a Baby I didn't have any parents or siblings, in fact I just lay on the ground in a forest. I would have died but a dragon found me, and not just any the Dragon, the Fire Dragon King: Igneel he took care of me and taught me his magic. One day, he suddenly vanished and I was again alone… Until I met **them**."

"Them?" Asked the concerned guild master.

"A bunch of people I don't want to remember, however they started the catastrophe a few years ago and not only this, they dragged me into it as well, literally."

"You mean the giant explosion that destroyed a whole mountain?!"

"Yes, and no I don't know where they are."

Makarov tried to ask something but was cut off

"If it's okay I don't want to talk about it."

Makarov saw the sorrow in Natsu's eyes and decided to forget about this, for now…

"After this I almost died, I was saved by a woman that leaves in the forest nearby she healed me and sent me away, apparently she hates humans."

"You mean Porlyusica?!"

"Yeah, you know her name?"

"She is the also part of our guild, but she never told me anything."

"Yes, my condition at that time was… inconvenient. She had to keep it a secret. Anyways after this I tried to find clues for Igneel's whereabouts but it was hopeless, then one day I was again here in Magnolia, I searched in whole Fiore for him but I couldn't find him and I will never be able to find him, I realized that. That's my story and I think that's enough for now."

After he said that he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Natsu" He called for him and as the dragonslayer turned around he smiled and said: „Consider Fairy tail as you're Family now." Natsu smiled and walked out of the door "Thank you."

* * *

Of course! The story made new questions, Instead of answering the old ones and whats that with Mira? Who's them?(Okay, everyone who read the previous chapters knows that.)

Next chapter will be Natsu's talk with Erza. In the meantime, enjoy breathing, low atmoshperic pressure and other Fanfictions.


	6. Fire Dragons Team!

Hello, this is the new Chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Natsu walked out of the office, Erza walked in.

"Master I need to talk about the new member."

"You mean Natsu."

"Yes, why did you let him join? We could have easily defeated him together, then we could have submit him to the Council."

"Erza that is not how we do things in Fairy tail! Also I were right from the beginning."

"Right with what?"

"Listen, Natsu isn't a bad person, he spent the last couple of years searching for his Father. He is lonely and needs a family, just like you back then."

"But I think we should still be on guard."

"Of course that's the reason for another decision of mine: You and Natsu will build a team."

"What! But master why? I already have a team."

"You said it yourself, now I give you the chance to watch him personally. We just add Natsu to your Team."

"I understand master I will watch over him."

"Good you can tell him that."

With that Erza left the office and searched for Natsu.

 **Fairy tail guild hall: Natsu**

 _"_ _It's good that the old man didn't ask more, surprisingly the plan that I made up in such a short amount of time works, still I feel bad for using this guild so much."_

"Natsu?" With a sudden call from Erza, Natsu snapped out of his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk."

"I think we're talking right now."

"You know what I mean!"

"Then just start talking and leave the crap out."

Erza took a deep breath and started.

"Okay, the Master decided that you will join my team so that I can watch you. Do you have any problems with that?" It was more a threat than a question.

"No actually it's quite nice to have a team, but wouldn't it be more logically if someone would watch me who's able to stop me?"

"I am, able to stop you if it's necessary." Erza was angry and seemed to explode every second.

"Hey, calm down it was a joke. Also where are the other team members?"

"Sigh. I was just about to Introduce you follow me."

Erza led them to Lucy and Gray, they both turned around and listened to Erza.

"Lucy, Gray this our new team member Natsu we look out for trouble that he eventually causes."

"Hi! I'm Natsu."

"Hello Natsu." Lucy said.

"Don't think I'll just forgive you." Gray said, turning away.

"Huh? Forgive what?"

"Are you kidding me? You knocked me out!"

"Oh you're that guy! Sorry."

"Okay Natsu, we're doing a mission right away."

"Nice."

 _"_ _I'll be able to watch him and as soon as he tries to betray us we give him to the Council."_

* * *

 _Yeah, Introductions over action starts,  
_

 _not now but in the next Chapters._

 _Enjoy!_


	7. The Second battle!

**Hello and welcome to my Fanfiction again!  
**

 **Sadly enough the "Fire Dragons!" In the chapter titles has to stop...**

 **I really hope this doesn't disturb you.**

* * *

 _„_ _Erza seems in a rush to catch me with betrayal. Well its better if she keeps thinking I'm an Idiot, so might as well go with it and check out the strength of the other two."_

"Okay, how do we take on quests?"

"Right, you just look on the quest board over there."Erza pointed to the questboard.

"Okay which one should we do? Yeah, what's with that one?"

"Defeating a criminal gang sounds easy enough for a first quest and the payment is great, okay we'll do this quest then."

As Erza said that Lucy whispered to Gray:

"Hey Gray don't you think Erza is pretty forceful on doing a mission?"

"I had the same thought, before I could do my first mission she talked to me for 3 hours about the dangers."

"Is it okay if we do this Mission?" Erza asked and made Lucy and Gray jump up and scream.

"Yes!" Both said in unison.

"Perfect! We do this Mission, you got 1 hour to prepare yourself."

As she said that all three of them walked out of the guild to prepare. On the streets Natsu asked Lucy.

"By the way Lucy it almost seems like the people that are already here don't want to talk to me."

"Eheh you think so? You're probably just Imagining."

"Really? Okay, I'm just here since yesterday so I guess it's normal."

Lucy sighed. _"If he knew about the speech Erza shouted at everyone yesterday after he was gone."_

Erza threated everyone to not trust him and said that he will leave soon anyways, with a pretty (Not this kind of pretty! A pretty that you use like a very.) Scary face and voice.

After everyone gathered his stuff (Erza didn't bring all too much what bye the way shocked pretty much the entire guild, except for Natsu who didn't understand a thing.) they walked to the train station.

 **On the way:**

Natsu asked: "By the way how do we get to the place on the quest?"

"We take the train." Erza answered casually.

Suddenly Natsu froze and stuttered.

"T-train?"

"Right you're a Dragonslayer I guess you'll have to bear with it." An evil grin appeared on Erza's face.

So they arrived at the train station and waited for the train, all the time Natsu had a depressed expression he even made his scarf in a cape again and wore it claiming it helps him.

After ten Minutes of waiting a strange man appeared, strangely enough he only showed interest for Natsu and ignored the rest of the group completely."

"Hello young man! That's a pretty interesting hood you got there."

"Caias is it you?" Natsu said without looking up.

"Oh! I'm Impressed you actually got that so fast."

"Well, I smelled an old bastard and you're pretty much the only one who knows of this hood who would greet me before he tries to kill me."

"I suppose you are ready to continue our fight."

"Every time!"

"Good then let's stop talking and start our fierce battle!"

"Fine with me."

"Good then I shall summon my armies now."

"What!?" Erza, Lucy and Gray screamed at the same time.

* * *

 **We get another fight!?**

 **Or not?  
**

 **Maybe not**

 **or do we?...**


	8. A chess battle? With Natsu?

"You can't fight here!" Erza yelled at them.

"Why?" Both of them asked simultaneously.

"Are you Insane? You could hurt civilians or destroy the train station!"

"Wait, you think… Hahahaha!" Natsu and the man burst out in laughter.

"What is so funny?" Even Gray and Lucy who kept quiet too avoid Erza's fury asked.

"We weren't going to fight like this." Natsu said still giggling

"What? But you said things like "Summon my army's" and killing.

"Yes we're playing Magic chess."

"Magic chess?"

"I think I heard about it before, isn't it very old and supposed to be extinct?" Lucy said.

"Yeah old man Caias is probably the only one in Fiore who has a board and figures."

"Hello my name is Caias I'm an acquaintance of Natsu-san. Who are you if I may ask?"

"My name is Lucy this is Gray and this is Erza we are from Fairy tail." Erza seemed sulky.

"Natsu so you finally joined a guild?"

"Yes I kinda wanted to."

"Oh so the reserved and mean shell finally cracked, don't tell me you already have your eyes on a girl?"

"Shut your mouth old bastard!" Natsu said while he hit him.

"Ahm, I don't want to disturb your reunion but could you please explain us what you exactly meant back then?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop.

"Yeah what was that and what is magic chess?" Erza started speaking again.

"It's okay you'll understand once I explained it to you. The Rules are basically the same as in normal Chess the only special thing are the figures, you customize them by putting your magic in them. You're also controlling them with magic what increases the tactical experience of the game."

Lucy, Erza and Gray stood there with wide eyes.

"What?" Natsu ask offended

"No we don't want to be rude but, we didn't expect you to be interested in chess." Lucy said.

"Oh, aren't you a bit superficial?" Natsu said still offended.

"That doesn't matter now. You're saying you and this man were just talking about chess?" Erza barged in.

"My name is Caias, and if it's not a good time I could just go." He suggested.

"No, we're waiting for the train anyways." As soon as Natsu said that the train arrived.

"Never mind. Looks like we're not going to have our match today Caias, sorry we got a mission."

"No problem I have a shop in Magnolia you can visit me after your mission your friends too." With that he flicked everyone a card and left.

Natsu suddenly became dead serious. "Now we have our fight, my nemesis." And he walked into the train.

* * *

Sukaru Mountain was very well known for looking like a dragon skull, countless people visited the Mountain over the years. The Mountain was huge and pure Granite.

This Mountain just exploded. It didn't take long or anything it just kinda turned into a giant fireball. Except for the Mountain the forest was in a pretty good condition however, in the middle of this giant pile of ash stands… Natsu?

"Groaaaaaaaah!" Natsu released an inhuman roar and he began to transform. His skin grew into scales, his nails got sharper and horns grew on the sides of his head. His whole body steamed and was clearly too hot as every time the rampaging Natsu tried to punch one of the left rocks, a tree or just the ground it melted before he could even touch it.

Standing there and witnessing how Natsu couldn't abreact were 6 people, all the same age as Natsu. Except for a little girl with pink hair, "Natsu- oniisan" she called out for him.

Due to the sudden sound, the Raging beast finally realized that there was something that wouldn't melt before he rips it into pieces, slowly he turned around his eyes glowing like hellfire…

In an ancient temple a young men jumped of his desk, shocked. An orange haired woman came to help him calm down.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes I just remembered **the** night. I used to look up to Natsu." The man said with a voice full of sorrow

"Yeah we all used to." The woman became very tense and her voice was painful.

* * *

 **Hi frenzy's here and in some country I uploaded in time.**

 **I really think the greatest problem with my writing is that im not good at describing emotions.**

 **In the next chapter we (probably) get a fight! A fight, with magic and punching. For everyone who is disappointed, there will be a chess batlle in the future.**

 **Anyways, frenzy says bye!**


	9. The mission part 1

Oh my Gosh! I don't know what happened to me, but it was kinda like this:

Frenzy: Oh Friday! Let's see, I don't have enough time for a long chapter this week. So a short chapter ist is!... Wait, at which point in the story was I? Better check than regret! ... Wait a sec- What the fuc-

Im not a Idiot if you think that! And if you're thinking: Thats exactly what a Idiot would write("write", not "say" proof that im not an Idiot.", well then you're completely right! A Idiot would write that.

* * *

Natsu barely managed to sit down before the train drove off, leaving him as a green, and lifeless pile in his seat. Erza chose the seat right next to him and Lucy and Gray sat opposite to him. Gray and Lucy obviously pitied the poor Natsu and even Erza began to lose her glare, it was then when Lucy started a conversation:

"So, Erza could you tell us again what this mission is about?" She asked.

"Of course, the task is to take out a group of bandits that attacks a small town from time to time. I took this one because it seems fairly easy, apparently there isn't a single mage in the group."

"And it still pays well? Sounds like something any mage could do." Gray asked dubiously.

"It's a quest that requested me as a participant and it's a perfect quest to test his team ability's," She pointed at the lifeless Natsu. "I think the villagers are just desperate."

"He really is a Dragonslayer huh?" Lucy said as she looked at him.

" _And an Incredible strong one too._ " Thought four people who heard this, Erza, Gray, Lucy

And not Natsu.

They soon reached their destination, and were greeted by the major of the city.

"You're the legendary Titania! My humbliest apologies that we weren't able to greet you properly."

The major ignored Gray, Lucy and the slowly recovering Natsu with amazing ease, maybe because he was too concentrated on looking up to Erza, he even stooped a bit so he could do that. He was a tall and surprisingly young man who wore a robe.

"Uh hello." Erza seemed to be taken aback by the man's obvious admiration for her.

"We are forever in debt of the great Titania for personally coming to save us."

"I was requested."

"Yes but no one dared to imagine it really happening, it was like calling for a shooting star in hope to see the bright starlight that resembles your glory but not even a starlight is right enough, not a billion and not a trillion! Nothing can, because your greatness is unique, queen Titania." Erza couldn't possibly fit her eyebrows higher than they were now.

"A-anyway, about the mission-"

"Oh no please don't think about such trivial matters now, at first you should rest. If you would follow an unworthy." The major said and took off a still disgusted Erza following him."

"Should we follow them?" Natsu said with a sweat drop on his face.

"Nothing else we can do." Gray said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What was that?" Lucy seemed to be completely shocked.

* * *

Oh my god I honestly dont know if that chapter is better than nothing.

But yeah, time management sucks!

Next chapter is gonna be awesome!

Ich habe keine rechte an Fairy tail.

I don't own Fairy tail.

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

 **Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spoilers**

Maybe I hurt the major, it isn't necessary for the story but I hate him, altough he's gonna... wait why am I telling **you** this?

Anyways, thanks for reading and bye!


	10. The mission part 2

Hello guys I wrote a chapter!

I have good news, next week I'll probably have plenty of time to write.

And a little warning: This storie makes the characters a "bit" Oc but oh well I try to improve them and you don't have to worry every character gets his time to shine. Also this storie is going to be one of the most fucked up things you're ever going to see, so yeah look forward to that.

Also I want to thank everyone who reads this, because you're reading my storie, thank you you're awesome!

Yo no tengo derechos de Fairy tail( I think that's right but I'm not to sure :)

* * *

The Fairy tail members hardly believed what they saw, literally everyone who saw Erza bowed down and talked about the great Titania. After a lot of compliments and fans (and oh boy if I say a lot I mean a lot) they managed to get the best Hotel rooms in the town, well Erza kinda had to remind the townsfolk of the very existence of her team.

"So, it's a town full of idiotic Titania-fans." Natsu said smiling, when they had their tactical meeting in the evening.

"I-I didn't know about this" Erza said still confused.

"Right you totally didn't plan this to push up your Ego after I defeated you." Natsu taunted again, Gray had to chuckle and Lucy was still too shocked to think clearly:

"S-s-so many Erza posters." She mumbled whilst shivering.

"Listen I did not plan this! We're just going to defeat the bandits as soon as possible so we can get out of here and I never have to sign a poster again or bless a child." As she said that Erza too started too shiver and Natsu and Gray laughed again. Actually Gray and Natsu too were extremely creeped out but the used the rare chance when Erza was too disgusted to stop them from laughing at her.

"Come on it's not that bad, they didn't even annoy you since you got your room." Natsu reassured but at that very moment someone knocked at the door:

"Our humblest apologies for disturbing your hard work great queen Titania, but the mayor would like to meet you in his office."

Erza and Gray both looked at Natsu with eyes full of blame.

"I think it's better if I just shut up?" Natsu asked nervously. They both nodded slowly.

"Alright I can do this." Erza said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm asking the mayor were the gang is. You're getting ready, as soon as I'm back we're gonna hunt the bandits down, get the payment and leave this town before tomorrow night, so that I can lock myself in my room for 3 days straight and cry in the bath while eating cake. With that said she headed out, led by a butler, they soon arrived at the mayor's mansion. The butler opened the door for her and she stepped into the office and as she saw the mayor wearing a suit she only had one thought:

 _"_ _This is not going to be good!"_

"Great queen Titania, my greetings. Would you mind if we take this conversation out on the balcony?" Without waiting for an answer he dragged her out on the balcony.

 _"_ _This is bad! New plan, I just get the information were the bandits are and leave."_

Suddenly you could hear someone play violin and the eyes of the mayor began to sparkle.

"Great Titania…" He looked up to her with sparkling eyes

 _"_ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mission abort! Mission abort!"_

"Great Titania we, no I…" But Erza already jumped of the balcony and ran as fast as possible back to the hotel. As soon as she arrived she picked up the rest of the team who were surprised.

"Why are you already back?" Gray asked

"Did you find out where the bandits are?" A calmed Lucy asked.

"Oh there's no ring on your finger, I'm surprised." Natsu said laughing, which earned him a punched to the head.

"We're heading out!" Erza said.

"Okay and where are the bandits?" They asked.

"… I had to leave before I could ask. But there probably in the woods?"

"Fine, let's get going."

 **Natsu's Pov**

 **(Yeah this Story has Pov's)**

 _"_ _Well talk about a shitty first mission, nah at least I still have every limb that's better than nothing I guess. This Lucy seems nice, but pretty naïve and this Gray is an asshole, but I can respect that. After all I'm pretty lucky I'd say I didn't even spot a spy yet."_

As they walked deeper and deeper into the woods Natsu began to feel… well let's call it odd?

"Hey guys you're feeling weird as well?"

"No I didn't notice anything." Erza said.

"You're probably just scared because it's dark out here." Gray said.

"If you think so." Natsu mumbled to himself.

They walked a little further until they could see a small camp.

"Let's sneak in" Natsu suggested.

"Intruders!" One of the guards screamed and the whole camp suddenly transformed into a raging mass of bandits charging at them. And again glares of guilt hit Natsu…

"We're fairy tail! Surrender and we arrest you peacefully." Erza demanded.

"Activate the traps" The commander shouted, he was a tall and well-built man clad in a black combat armor.

"Traps?" Natsu said and as soon as he said that he saw that a bunch of nets flew their way, he was the only one who was fast enough to dodge the nets. Erza, Gray and Lucy lied captured on the ground and made an effort to get free. The bandits however stopped their attack and stood their smiling as Natsu was the only one who still stood.

"Use your magic to get out!" He shouted.

"Alright, reequip!" But nothing happened.

"Ice, make!" Nothing happened

"Come Minotaurus!" Nope.

Natsu tried to burn the nets but he couldn't use magic!

"Hahahaha, you're magicians aren't you? That makes it almost too easy for us."

* * *

Wait... The second fight and they're gonna fight without magic? Laaaaaaame!

Frenzy: Hey that's not true! It's gonna be awesome!


	11. The mission part 3

Well... I'm back?

I rewrote this chapter until I gave up. Then I drifted of and just forgot about the story. Yeah, the sad thing is that this is the truth.

I also changed the rating of my story, I'm not planing to include lemons or anything like that but when the story becomes serious(That **is** going to happen) heads will fall. ( It's just a precaution) But, still If you're not fine with dying people don't read this story go into you're basement. Lock yourself there. Hug a plushie. But don't read my story. (Actually it's not gonna be this brutal.)

Anyway the end of the first Ark nears, and I'm not satisfied with my writing(or my uploads) but I'm gonna work on Improving that.

* * *

"What do you mean?!" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Did you ever ask yourself how a gang of thugs could compete with magicians? It's because if our opponent is a magician, we can't lose." Said the leader of the gang smiling, the other bandits started laughing.

"…" Natsu just stood there.

The leader soon stopped smiling and glared at Natsu: "Hey, why're you not saying anything?"

"Well, I'm still waiting for the explanation." Natsu stated boldly.

"Wait, did you even listen to me?"

"Nah, kinda halfway through it got boring though." Natsu said, still provoking the gang leader.

"Natsu, free us!" Erza yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah wait till he has explained his trick so that I can kick his ass." Was Natsu's swift answer. (I think one of his powers is gonna be super-provocation)."

"You're an Idiot, you can't use magic."

"Yeah, I'm already at the process of figuring out why and why we didn't notice."

"If it's you're last wish I'm gonna tell you, far away from here up on the Ketsueki mountain in the north lies a crystal mine. This crystal mine is especially well known for a gemstone that can be found there, the vampiric sapphire. The vampiric sapphire isn't just a beauty, its ability is quite unique, it drains every magician in range from his powers, without the person even noticing it! We placed them everywhere in the forest." The ferocious leader ended his speech.

Natsu sat with crossed legs there, apparently sleeping.

"Hey, did you listen?"

"Hm? Yes, but couldn't you just say: "We got magic draining stones." Or something among these lines? Come to think of it why do you have these?

"Well as the genius I am I found one of the very few merchants who sell them and robbed him, from this moment on our gang was unstoppable"

"So you had incredible luck and defeated a few magicians followed by you becoming arrogant."

"No! Only a mastermind like me could use the power of this sapphire's wisely."

"Yeah whatever, let's just get started already." Natsu said, readying himself for battle.

"If you want to get beaten up this badly." The leader also readied himself.

Natsu charged at the man and tried to punch him in the guts, but the man used a sidestep and a jump to get out of Natsu's range. Then he distracted Natsu with a kick to the head and sent him flying with a palm strike to the guts, Natsu slowly stood up a grin forming on his face:

"That's good, I never thought I could have a serious fight in a forest without burning it down."

Natsu blocked the next kick grabbing the man's ankle and smashing him into a tree, then he punched the man in the back, the man tried to jump up but Natsu catched his wrist and used the momentum to throw him again.

"If you think you have an advantage over me while I don't have any magic is the dumbest thing you could ever think of." Natsu watched the man getting up, holding his back in pain.

"I admit you're strong, but you're also an Idiot, or didn't you look for your friends?"

"Hm?" Natsu looked at the spot where his friends were just minutes ago just to see nothing, the other bandits also seemingly vanished. "Oh shit, where are they?"

"They are already far away, you fell for our trap mission, soon my comrades have completed the deal by selling them and then they come back helping me to destroy you." The man said with a maniacal grin.

"Great, my first mission is a trap, but you really are unlucky huh?" Natsu said sighing.

"What, why?" The man was confused.

"Well, you just forced me to finish you fast." Natsu's body began to burn.

"What! How can you use magic? No you can't use magic it's not possible." The man fell again and tried to crawl away.

"Oh, but I'm not using any magic." A maniacal grin found its way onto Natsu's face as he tilted his head. **"Burn."**

Immediately crimson flames started to consume the man and Natsu walked away, hearing the desperate screams of the man who will soon be nothing more than a pile of ash.

But just as Natsu tried to use his senses to find the other bandits, he got hit by a giant fireball, launching him through a tree.

 **"** **Natsu-sama I'm deeply sorry but you won't leave now."** The voice seemingly came from nowhere.

"Ken!?" Natsu's eyes widened. "No!"

 **"** **Natsu-sama, you look surprised. The Prince told you so, or not? You can't flee, never."** Out of nowhere appeared someone. A large and slender young looking man with short black hair, he wore no clothes but his body was covered with black scales, even reaching up to his face and ending just under his eyes. He offered Natsu a claw like hand.

 **"** **Now behave good and come back, the games start soon."** Natsu's body began to burn and markings appeared on his arms, he grabbed Ken's hand and pulled him up to him.

"I am not playing a role in this game, tell him that."

 **"** **You're making a mistake, Acnolo-"** Natsu crushed Ken's head in his hand, but instead of a pretty violent scene and a mess all over him that he surely would hate Erza to see, Ken just exploded launching Natsu into a tree.

* * *

Who's Ken? What did he try to say before he... Wait, did he die?

Anyway, next chapter we get some Erza, Lucy and Gray action!(No! Not a lemon.) And we find out who wants to "buy" a bunch of Fairy tail mages.

And a scene in the ancient temple.

bye till next week!

You know, just because you write it, it won't happen.

Shut your mouth.

Bye!


	12. The mission part 4

Yay chapter, enjoy.

I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail. I don't own fairy tail.

* * *

"Seriously? Again!?" Natsu said as he got up and slowly made his way to search for the other mages.

Erza, Gray and Lucy were still bound by nets and currently lying in a dark room without light.

"Erza?" Lucy called out.

"Yes, what is it?" Came the quick respond.

"I just wondered, a small part of my magic returned since we were transported away is it the same with you?"

"Yes I noticed that but it's not enough to do anything."

"Crap, I wished we had a mage who can create stuff with his magic or something like this so he just could use his magic on a smaller scale."

Gray coughed loudly.

"Right, Gray try to make a knife out of Ice."

"What do you mean with try? I am an Ice make mage. I can form swords, I can form functioning cannons and I could even form a house if I wanted to. I'm not just some mage who uses his magic to get his equipment or calls someone else to fight for him, I create things!" Gray snapped.

…For a moment there was just silence.

"What are you saying Idiot, that's not the situation in which you get offended." Erza yelled at him.

"Fine." And with that he used the knife he made 5 minutes ago and freed himself and the others.

"Where do you think is Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"He is probably still fighting the leader of the bandits. That Idiot didn't even care that we were carried away it was right to not trust him." Erza said.

"Anyway, we need a way to get out of here."

"What's with the door?" Gray asked.

"They are probably still guarding it, we can't take the risk without magic"

"We should just risk it, we're Fairy tail mages we can take it." Erza said and searched for the door, slowly opening it, just to be pulled out of the room by the mayor after he grabbed her he closed the door and shut it.

"Great queen Titania." He said whilst bowing down.

* * *

In an ancient temple an Orange haired woman and a young looking man with salmon hair were fighting, not fighting as in battle but something like a couple thing.

"What do you mean, "Ken died" you gave him enough magic to defeat him." The woman shouted.

"No, actually I thought it would be enough to just give him the power for disguise and a few simple attacks since didn't receive orders to fight Natsu."

"Vatra sin, I swear sometimes you're the biggest Idiot possible."

"Flammae, please stop being so rude." Vatra spoke.

"Shut up useless Idiot." And with that she walked out of the room. Going into a big room with couches and seats meeting with another person, this one with long silver hair reaching down to his shoulders.

"Did you have a fight again?"

"Because of this idiot Ken was defeated, it'll take 2 full days for him to recover."

"That may be, but just because you yell nothing will change or get better, you are just driving yourself mad and keeping yourself from peace."

"Miles you never run out of wisdom, it annoys me."

"I am sorry, but I only speak the truth, and truly I don't think it matters if Natsu defeated Ken we can just wait and he has to come here eventually by himself."

"You're right, he still has that chain attached to him."

* * *

Some people say that something happened in the blink of an eye if it's a moment that quickly ends, but this saying doesn't fit for the situation in which Erza tried to hit the mayor but was hit and sent flying across the whole corridor, because it happened in only 299 milliseconds.

"Great queen Titania, I hope you won't mind this humble servant ripping of your limbs and gifting the townsfolk with it while your crippled body slowly ripens in a mixture of blood and Honey."

* * *

Wow, didn't expect that of the mayor huh? But anyway I have an announcement: I making another fanfiction! Well, technically it's two but at the same time not, but it is, but it isn't, but it is, it's complicated.

I hope you liked this chapter, if so enjoy your life, have fun, keep up your metabolism or for example... I don't know review? I mean it's not like I want you to review or anything, but if you insist I think it's okay.(Trying the Tsundere.)

Bye, and keep producing endorphins!


	13. The mission part: I'll eventually upload

Hey, I'm not dead. Well, kinda.

I got sick, and I mean not this sick where you ly down for a bit and you're better, no I was so sick that I was unable to celebrate christmas...

I suppose my story still could get worse in terms of updates, I mean it's still on.

* * *

"What!?" Erza wasn't even able to express her disbelief, the Major is evil?!

"Oh, are you surprised? Well I was surprised, to think the great Titania wouldn't even suspect a thing while witnessing a whole Village filled with brainless Titania-fans. It was obviously a trap to make you act defenseless so that we could prepare everything for the bandits to catch you." The man began to laugh, or to be more accurate he began to cackle.

"But why?"

"Exactly two reasons, dear Titania. The first reason is that you were the cause of my father's death, I don't think a great person like you will remember such a low gang leader like him but instead of being beaten and arrested by a women he chose death. Honestly I couldn't care less about his death but it works great if I tell the others that's my reason. Second reason, your guild is a thorn that's stopping us. Say, did you ever hear about the city of moonlight actors?"

"No, you're the giant group of acting magicians?!"

"Yes we attack villages, kill everyone and take on their places. It's really a pity how easy the council is fooled, we just need a village where nobody has connections with rune knights or a strong guild. Then we slaughter everyone, get rid of the corpses, divide the wealth of them and wait"

"For someone to come." Erza finished since she already knew the horrible truth.

"Relatives, magicians from weak guilds, someone will notice and go look. The person also dies and he lures his friends into the trap. It's great, we just have to wait and fake some responses for the council's letters and leave before the rune knights come, however there's exactly one thing that keeps us from invading villages lately: you!"

"All the people here are actors?! That's not possible! That would mean there are at least 200 magicians here!"

"But that's the reason why we are the best." The fake major still showed that same evil smile he had since he attacked.

"I will stop you!" Erza managed to summon a sword, only a sword though and attacked the major.

* * *

"Gray, can you open the door?" A worried Lucy asked as she stood back and watched Gray slamming his ice-knife against the door. Unnecessary to add that it, in fact did not work. Even though I just added that… Come to think of it, that last sentence was also unnecessary.

* * *

Hellfire, what is that? Well, Hell as a place or a time (what you want, or rather what you don't want.) is an incredible pain, a suffering, a torture, something that is truly too cruel even for the worst people. Fire, flames as such are thing that devour and destroy. A fire destroys other things to stay alive and grow. It doesn't care what it burns.

 _"_ _Interesting."_ And with that, Natsu focused on destroying bandits again. The reason why Natsu was so thoughtful wasn't really that his opponents were too weak for him. Even when they were just rookies he was used to overpower his enemy's. The thing worrying Natsu was Erza's condition.

 _"_ _Gray and Lucy are not a problem, they believe me when I tell them about the trap. But Erza! Oh shit!"_

Finally he reached the Majors house, leaving a trace that even a deaf and blind flamingo that has only one side of its brain left could find. You just had to search for the center of the giant fire pit of hell and annihilation, in other words the only place where life could (still) exist. The moment he touched the door a crossbow came out of the house and shot Natsu in the leg, literally! It walked on tiny. Wooden. Legs.

"AAAAh! What the!?" Natsu said as he crushed the crossbow with his healthy leg. Then he pulled the Arrow out of his thigh (Cursing text excluded)

As he stepped into the building he saw an army of cabinets, chairs, tables and other furniture, jumping and creaking intimidating.

"Oh, Fu-

* * *

The rating is probably high enough so that I could swear as much as I want, but It makes fun to mess around and see for how long I can cut out at the right moment.

Anyways, tommorow I'll release 3 stories. 2 that I came up with and one reader story.(Thanks by the way for submiting it and sorry for the decade of waiting) Also the next chapter will be big and featuring:

Fights

Story

Character development

Backstory

And actually some good writing. So for a change you can look forward to it.

Me no own Fairy tail.


	14. The first mission ends Tears of joy

This time the Update isnt actually late, I just needed more time to write more.

More, as in a chapter of royal dragon tommorow and another chapter fire Dragon war. Both longer, just as requested

By the way, I dont own Fairy Tail, and just to say it: I think absolutely nobody who reads this story till it ends wil think I do.

* * *

 _A few days in the past…_

"City of Moonlight actors?"

"Yes my lord, it seems like they are most suited to take out Iras team."

"Good Ken, did you already scout them?"

"No, I thought it would be better to use a method chosen by you my lord."

"Excellent! Then I think the best way to do this would be by finding the father of their leader. After you killed him, you should disguise yourself and tell him it was Titania, she is the one most likely to hunt bandits down. Next you offer your help from our guild, this allows us to control them better and also gives us a chance to intervene if things go out of control."

"Yes lord Sin."

* * *

The Present:

"What is it **_great Titania?_** Why didn't you defeat me already?" The major wore armor under his clothes and effectively dodged or blocked Erza's fierce attacks.

"I will defeat you, it's just a matter of time until my magic fully returns." Erza shouted and charged with a horizontal slash at him. He blocked the attack with his arms and turned the gained momentum into a brutal spin kick, which she managed to block and counter with a punch aimed for his face, only aimed though because he grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist forcing her to the ground.

"But miss, you don't have any time." He screamed aggressively and rolled her on the ground. Her face was pinned to the ground and she now lay on her stomach, her struggle to escape stopped suddenly as she heard the sound of a drawn knife.

 _"_ _I have to break free!"_

"Well, do you have a last wish? Except for not dying, being released, me throwing away my weapon, letting your friends go or not killing them of course."

"Yes, at least look me in the Eyes when you kill me." She spoke with a stern voice.

"That's okay." Her turned her around and stabbed her with the knife, however Erza surprised him with a Headbutt and simultaneously hit the back of his head with the handle of her sword, resulting in him missing her heart and piercing her shoulder instead.

* * *

Gray currently sat on the ground and tried to recover his magic as fast as possible as Lucy made an attempt to break the door lock with the knife Gray made earlier.

"Gray, that doesn't work do you have enough magic now?"

"I don't know but I'll have to try anyway" With that Gray stood up and walked in front of the door.

"Ice make: Spear." Gray quickly formed an Icicle and threw it at the door, it pierced through the door with ease and made a big hole at a height of approximately one meter.

"It worked!"

"Are you an Idiot? Now we have to go through the hole!"

Shortly after they managed to squeeze through the hole they both were dumbfounded at the sight of the major having a nosebleed while pinning Erza to the ground and her struggling to get free, panting. The second look revealed the dagger in her shoulder and they ran up to her…

* * *

Natsu tried his best to punch himself a way through the mass of furniture but was repeatedly thrown back as a huge cabinet kept pushing him.

 **"** **Which retarded mage brought these wooden craplets to life!?"**

Shortly after Natsu escalated the furniture stopped moving altogether, bringing Natsu to an abrupt halt.

"Did they defeat the mage?" Natsu ran into the next room, although hallway seemed to be a better description, and saw the major knocked out and Erza, Gray and Lucy tying him down.

Natsu showed a clear frown. "Um, Hello guys?"

* * *

Council meeting in Magnolia:

"Well let's forget about the damages for now, we have something to celebrate Makarov."

"Why?"

"Oh, you don't know yet? The Salamander vanished."

"Really?" The Master couldn't help getting nervous because of this statement.

"Yes, it is truly great news. To think a single fire-mage would prove himself impossible for the whole Council to stop, we sent many mages and set up many quests but after a year we eventally gave up. He didn't hurt any Civilians, strangely enough he was satisfied with defeating mages, mostly dark mages, so eventually we backed up and looked out for his appearances. Still he was a disturbance and just wouldn't learn, so we all commemorated the information of him vanishing."

"Are you sure that he vanished though?"

"Of course, for two years he kept the same pattern of destruction and escape but the past weeks nothing got destroyed, except for the building your guild collapsed, and our spy's all returned unhurt, that never happened in all this time."

"Well than that's great news." Makarov showed a fake smile, knowing that the Salamander didn't vanish but instead joined his guild and even worse, had it all planed out. For Makarov this situation seemed strange from the start. Why should a mage that constantly fought other guilds and escaped suddenly come right through the door and accept a duel on the next day? He didn't even try to escape! And his obvious strength that allowed him to win the bet made it clear that he wanted to join Fairy tail, but why?"

* * *

Okay, we're going to try this nice little thing called: Interaction. That means you're going to write a review and tell me what I can do better, People who read the other story did it. And no! It's not because my story is perfect, I won't force you to review(that would be rather difficult) but I'll force you to admit that my story has many major flaws.

I hope you have a great time reading, or writing, or... Forget it! Just have a great time.


	15. Well its technically not a whole chapter

Wow that chapter is pretty short and weak. I dont think you can relate but it was like this:

"Yes, finally some time to write."

5 minutes later

"Hey Frenzy?"

"What! Im writing."

"You still got work to do."

"No, I did that already."

"Yeah but I fucked it up so I'd like it if you just come and work your ass of while I stand next to you and brag about how smart I am and tell you how much harder my work is."

7 hours later. 00:03 am

"Okay, who needs sleep? I dont,"

"Frenzy?"

" **What?!"**

"I fucked it up again."

* * *

The new Fairy tail team finished their first mission, kinda. It technically wasn't a real mission but they defeated a bunch of bandits, so it's fine, kinda.

In a forest two people were sitting on the ground, well one of them was sitting, the other did

Push-ups.

"Sakkaku, can you stop with that shit?" Miles Tsukawashi said.

"No I gotta keep up my training." A muscular man with black, spiky hair answered.

"Fine, but hurry up I heard Vatra is going to start the ritual in 3 days."

This statement shocked Sakakku, resulting in him collapsing.

"Whaat? Is he crazy? We didn't even finish the arena."

"Yes, but Acnologia is aggressive as hell, if we don't hurry up he destroys the whole country because of us."

"Well, we weren't the ones creating the ritual."

"Yes, but don't go saying that in front of Vatra, he'll think you're against the old rules."

"As if I want to die, unlike Iras I'm no Idiot."

"Maybe that name is also something you shouldn't mention."

"Yeah, but you know Miles, you're way better when Flammae isn't around. You're… less tense and you stop acting cool to impress her." He smiled evilish.

"Shut up, you're the one I consider Impotent because of all the kicks you received."

On this day two people went to the infirmary of an ancient temple.

The mood wasn't the best on the way back to the guild. Natsu suffered from the train and the wounds he received from the fights and the wounds he received from Erza as she found out he destroyed the village. Erza was desperately trying to defeat her new trauma and Lucy and Gray were angry because they wouldn't be paid by anyone.

Mirajane Strauss had a pretty decent day. It wasn't even necessary to fake a smile, because the day was so peaceful. So she felt nothing but happiness as she proceeded to clean the glasses of the bar. Then Natsu entered and she broke the one she was cleaning.

* * *

at least the chapter of royal dragon is not as short but what annoys me the most is when I set a goal, give you expectations(If you had any.) and then just literally cant do it. I mean physically, I did not sleep that day, or the after but no time, and I mean I could write 8 pages in 7 minutes but thats hopefully not what you'd like better.

By the way if you know kanji then you got an advantage with this chapter.

But then again its also helpful if you know:

Portugese

Latin

and a bunch of other Languages I forgot by now.


End file.
